Love the game
by amUous
Summary: The world cup has started and Bella is a soccer fan,something she has hidden from Edward. but as he finds out, to love the girl, you have to love the game. Alice/Bella


**Hello! This was written simply because...I'm not exactly sure why actually. I love soccer, loved the world cup. I'm sad it's over, so very sad. Some good goals though. This might possibly not be very good. But yeah...it's practice I guess. So read, if you like it review. If you don't like it, well that's ok I guess. It's not all soccer in the story, by the way. It's just a way to get Alice and Bella together.**

**Oh, and yay Spain.**

**(Though I wanted Mexico to at least get top four. Very dissapointing.)**

**I don't own twilight.**

* * *

Bella moved around the kitchen quickly, cleaning everything and making sure it was spotless. When she was finished she looked at the clock, she still had an hour. She moved to the living room and tidied everything up, after that she moved to her room. She groaned when she opened the door. Her room was a mess, the bed wasn't made there were books on the floor, her wastebasket was overflowing and there was a pile of dirty laundry. She stared hopelessly at her alarm clock, half an hour.

She finished her room in twenty minutes, Bella walked proudly down the stairs ready to find a comfortable position on her couch when a knock on the door stopped her.

Bella frowned, she didn't remember having plans with anyone.

She opened the door and was a bit shocked to see Edward standing there, a bit dressed up.

"Good morning love," Edward said and leaned in to kiss Bella.

Bella responded halfheartedly, she looked over her shoulders at the living room, her body was itching to go sit down.

Edward noticed Bella's disinterest and frowned, "What's wrong dear?"

Bella shook her head and pulled Edward inside, closing the door. When she sat on the couch she realized it had started.

Bella turned on the TV and smiled when she saw the two teams walking out on the field. Right on time. Edward coughed and Bella looked at him.

"I was hoping to take you out to the meadow today," He looked Bella over, "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready?"

Bella bit her lip and eyed the television, they were singing the national anthems. She shook her head.

"Sorry Edward, I've been waiting for this forever, I really want to see it. Besides we went yesterday."

Bella saw Edwards jaw tighten, and he glared at her.

"It's a game, I'm your boyfriend, what's more important to you?"

Bella turned to him shocked, "Obviously you."

Bella bit her lip, that was half true.

"Then get ready."

"No."

"Bella, honey, stop being silly."

Bella glared at Edward, "Get out."

"What?" Edward said shocked, his eyes darkening.

Bella felt her resolve falter, she was becoming increasingly frightened of Edward. As the thought crossed hr mind she found it to be a stronger reason to stand her ground. It just wasn't the same with Edward anymore, whether he had changed or if it was her she wasn't sure. Maybe both, but she didn't have to take it anymore.

"O-U-T."

"What's going on here?"

Bella turned her attention to her dad who was on the stairs, he was home for lunch, Charlie looked between Bella and Edward then at the TV and smiled.

"It started," He looked around the living room, "You clean fast Bells."

Charlie had told Bella she couldn't watch the game unless she cleaned first.

Bella laughed, "It wasn't really messy. Your food is in the microwave. Are you eating here or taking it with you ?"

Charlie shrugged and headed into the kitchen. He didn't want to leave his daughter alone with a clearly pissed off Edward, but he knew he had to. Bella was finally standing up to Edward, and he knew she had to do it alone.

She turned her attention back to Edward, "Out," she hissed.

Edward stood up slowly and kissed Bella on the forehead, "Tomorrow then love."

Bella flinched away.

"There are games tomorrow, if you'll watch them with me then yes see you tomorrow. If not, I'll see you next month."

Edward stood glaring at the television then at Bella before he shook his head and walked out the door.

Charlie followed him out the door and watched as he drove away, he walked inside and stared at Bella.

"A bit harsh don't you think Bells? It is just a game."

Bella shrugged her shoulders, she knew Charlie was happy she did that, she could hear it in his voice. What he had just seen amused him.

Bella eyed the television as the teams kicked the ball around.

"It's not about that dad, he expected me to just drop what I was doing he didn't ask he just said go up and change. Sorry but I'm tired of that. He doesn't take my plans into consideration."

"Sitting in front of the TV is hardly a plan."

Bella turned to her father, "Are you defending him?"

Charlie shook his head, "No, I'm happy you kicked him out. I don't think you'll actually go a month without seeing him though."

Bella opened her mouth to speak but there was a knock on the door.

She got up and opened the door, ready to yell at Edward, but it was Alice.

Bella stood confused for several seconds, before Alice giggled.

"Can I come in Bella?"

Bella nodded.

Charlie walked past them and smiled.

"Hey Alice, I'll see you later Bells."

With that, Charlie left back to the station, a lunch bag over his shoulders.

Alice watched him leave and then turned to Bella a frown on her face.

"What was that about Bella? Edward was fuming when he got home."

Bella walked to the living room and propped herself down on the couch. She stared at the TV, it was already halftime.

Bella frowned, how long had she glared at Edward?

Alice sat down slowly, "Here I thought he was exaggerating. You cancelled your date to watch the world cup?"

Bella shook her head, "He didn't say we were going anywhere, and I have been telling him how excited I was to see the games. Shows how much he listens to me."

Bella turned to Alice and noticed the shirt she was wearing. And smiled.

"Are you making a prediction here Alice?"

Alice laughed, "There are still several choices to be made for that. I just think Spain will get to… what is it called when there are four teams left?"

Bella stared at Alice and shrugged her shoulders, "Quarter finals?"

"You don't know?"

Bella shook her head.

"Then why watch?"

"Cute soccer players. And I kinda like the goals."

Alice shook her head at Bella.

"Are you staying to watch it with me or are you going to try to get me to go to Edward?" Bella said turning her attention to the game that just started up again.

She was hoping Alice would stay.

"I'll watch, I'm tired of helping Edward out, it's not like he helped me."

Bella looked at Alice confused but Alice was watching the television.

"So who do you think wins? Mexico or South Africa?"

Bella smiled, "No idea."

Alice laughed and leaned back to watch the game. She had her eyes on the screen, but her focus was on Bella, who had slowly inched closer.

Alice ended up with her arm around Bella, shifting in her seat to make Bella comfortable,

"When's the next game," Alice asked Bella as the game ended.

"Tomorrow morning at four thirty."

Alice turned to Bella, "Are you going to watch it?"

Bella nodded, "I have my alarm set. Do you want to watch with me?"

Alice frowned, "I don't think Charlie would appreciate having me over so early."

Alice bit her lip, there was also the fact that Bella was not a morning person. If she was cranky at six how would she be at four thirty?

"Sleep over."

"What?"

Bella stood and stretched.

"Sleep over and you can watch all three games with me."

"Every day?" Alice asked warily.

She didn't want to get her hopes up.

Bella thought Alice was saying that because she didn't like the idea, but when Bella looked at Alice she saw a gleam in her eyes that meant only one thing. Makeover.

Bella bit her lip, a whole month of sleepovers, and a whole month of makeup and dressing up for Alice.

Alice giggled, she knew what Bella was thinking. She had _seen_ her protest to the makeover.

"Not every day. Don't worry, just once a week. I promise."

Bella laughed and nodded, "So you'll actually live in my house for a month?"

"If Charlie is ok with it, yes."

Alice's eyes glazed over and a smile appeared on her face.

Charlie would say yes.

"It's a whole month of your summer vacation gone. Are you sure?"

Alice nodded, "I'm immortal, summer vacation sucks. When I'm with you time flies. So I'd love to."

Bella blushed and hugged Alice.

"Let's get things ready then."

* * *

Alice jumped around the living room as the national anthems played.

"Chill girl, it's only a game."

Alice glared at Emmet, who was standing in Bella's kitchen. Bella was preparing herself a sandwich before the final started.

Alice watched Bella, she couldn't believe a month had passed. It had gone by way to fast.

"So then, you'll be coming back home today then?" Emmet said as he watched Bella's actions with mild interest.

He walked over to the ham and picked up a piece, Bella watched as he took a bite from it.

Alice giggled as he saw his reaction to it.

Emmet gagged and rushed upstairs to the restroom to spit out the ham. He walked back down slowly, wiping his tongue on his sleeve.

"Come on Al, are you coming home or not. The house is sooo boring without you there."

Alice glanced at Bella then at Emmet, "Sure it is Em."

"Fine, it isn't. But you know we won't go on vacation if you're not there so say you'll come home and I'll get everything packed for you please?"

Alice bit her lip, and Bella looked up at her, Alice though she saw a bit of regret in her eyes but she wasn't sure if she was seeing what she wanted to see.

"The last game is today Emmet. So she'll be free to go. I won't hold her prisoner anymore," Bella said.

Emmet smiled and turned to give Bella a hug, he froze when he saw the same look of sadness and regret Alice had see.

"Um, alright then, I'll go tell the family," Emmet said, dialing his phone.

Alice watched as he walked out the door, a curious look in his eyes.

"No, we should just go," Emmet said.

"_Shut up Edward it's none of your business what they do. We're going end of story."_

"You tell him babe. So have everything ready. I'll see you soon."

Before Emmet closed the door he looked at Alice and grinned.

Alice smiled at him, and mouthed a 'thanks', before turning her attention to Bella.

"Okay then, let's watch the game. What do you think Alice? That they finish in the forty-five minutes, in over time or penalties?"

Alice sat on the couch and watched as the players kicked the ball, passing it between them quickly. She smiled when she felt Bella sit right next to her and cuddle, Alice wrapped an arm around her, as was her custom.

Alice had gotten used to being with Bella, the last month was possibly the best in her existence. Minus the few times Edward showed up trying to take Bella away. Oddly enough, Bella had refused to spend time with Edward, and they had not spoken to each other in two weeks.

"I think…penalties."

Bella looked at Alice and shook her head, "Spain is going to score and win. I'd bet anything. They're like awesome. And number twenty two has like gorgeous eyes, no?"

Alice smirked and Bella got a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Anything Bella?"

Bella nodded slowly.

"Okay. I say Netherland wins," Alice said pointing at her orange shirt, she had a collection of jerseys now, and never settled on one team too long. "It doesn't matter how. But I say they win and you'll have to do whatever I say if they do."

Bella bit her lip and looked at the screen, trying to figure out what the chances were of Spain winning, they had never a world cup, so she was sure they wanted it badly. She nodded at Alice.

Alice giggled, "You never bet against me Bella."

Bella shrugged her shoulders and watched the game.

"Hey Alice," Bella said during halftime.

Alice simply hummed, knowing what was coming.

"Don't you miss Jasper? I feel a bit guilty for keeping you away from him."

Bella kept her eyes on the TV, a strange pain hit her chest when she mentioned Jasper, and she didn't want to see Alice's smile when she spoke of him.

"I miss him, but he left the day after school ended. I'm not sure when he'll be back."

Bella turned to Alice expecting to see her sad, but she seemed oddly calm.

"I didn't know that. Why didn't you go with him?"

Alice shifted in her seat and she looked at Bella, "We broke up."

Alice watched Bella's reaction hoping for any clues any sign that would give her hope.

"Oh."

Alice sighed after nothing more was said and she looked into the future, trying to find hope there.

/-/

Bella jumped up and down when the referee blew his whistle signaling the end of the game.

Alice sat on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest. She couldn't believe she had lost.

"Yay Spain!" Bella yelled and jumped up and down.

She stopped suddenly and turned to Alice.

"You, my beautiful pixie friend, lost."

Alice frowned, she wasn't used to losing, she watched as Bella walked into the kitchen, when she walked out she had her hands behind her back.

Alice didn't need a vision to know what she had, she could smell the awful ham .

"Come on Bella no."

Bella chuckled, "Close your eyes, it will go down easier."

Alice glared at Bella, but closed her eyes anyways, she didn't want to back down. She had made the bet, now she had to deal with the consequences. Alice scrunched her nose and held her breath, hoping it would lessen the taste of ham.

Since she held her breath, she didn't smell Bella as she leaned in.

Alice gasped as she felt Bella's lips on hers, when she felt Bella pull away she leaned forward not wanting to break the contact.

Bella however, continued to lean away, and Alice reluctantly opened her eyes, thinking it had all been in her head.

Bella stood in front of her blushing.

"What was that for?" Alice whispered, her eyes locked on Bella's lips

Bella looked around nervously, her eyes landed on the television, when Spain's goalie was holding up the world cup.

"It was a…thank you. For staying with me…throughout the games. And after the break up."

Alice frowned, "Jasper and I broke up because we weren't meant for each other. He was waiting for his mate to be turned. He was and now Jasper is with him helping him adjust to our lives."

Bella raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I meant my breakup. With Edward."

Alice sat silently for several minutes, which made Bella uncomfortable.

"You broke up?"

Bella nodded and bit her lip, not sure if she would tell Alice the reason behind the breakup.

Alice's eyes glazed over. A smile appeared on her face and Alice stood up when her vision ended. She hugged Bella tightly.

"You're okay with me…" Bella trailed off and looked away from Alice. She hadn't been sure if she should tell Alice of her feelings. Alice's reaction however, seemed to be a good sign.

Alice nodded her head and kissed Bella on the cheek, "Only if you're okay with me returning your feelings."

Bella laughed and nodded her head, "Of course I am silly."

Alice giggled and held on to Bella.

"How long have you felt this way?" Alice asked, wondering if Bella's feelings would change.

Human feelings changed too often.

"Since I met you. It's just you were with Jasper, and I kinda liked Edward so…yeah."

Alice nodded slowly.

"This is good though."

Alice leaned away from Bella wondering what she meant.

Bella pointed towards the TV.

"Now I won't have to spend all eternity hiding from Edward just to watch a soccer game. I was running out of excuses."

Alice shook her head, eternity with Bella that sounded amazing, but she didn't really like sports. Then there was still the whole dilemma about turning Bella, she didn't want to force anything.

Alice watched as Bella flipped through the channels looking for something else to watch, stopping when she came across a channel that was already showing highlights from the world cup.

Bella leaned into Alice and took hold of her hand intertwining their fingers.

Alice sighed inwardly, watching a sweaty guy kick the ball into the net.

Bella whistled, "Wow."

Alice sighed again. She loved Bella, and unless she wanted to end up like Edward, she would have to learn to love the game.

"So, explain why that was wow?"

Bella smiled and began saying why the goal was 'wow'. Something about the distance, ball curve, and the goalie's flailing limbs. Alice listened to Bella talk about the sport for hours that day, and she would listen to the girl talk about it many more times throughout their eternal lives together.

* * *

**How bad was it? LOL um...yeah review if you'd like. **


End file.
